Fading Memories
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: Rory's life is majorly screwed up and Jess is the one with things in control. Will he be able to make her realize she needs to straighten things out or will she continue on the path she's on? DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Rory POV

"Mom, I'm dropping out of Yale."

"I'm dating Logan."

"I moved in with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Jess! Just leave! I'm with Logan now!"

"Logan, stop! Please! Please, don't leave me! I love you! Please!"

"Jess, I didn't mean it. Give me another chance!"

"I love you, Jess!"

Jess POV

"I love you."

"Come away with me!"

"I wrote a novel."

I got my GED and I'm taking night courses at the local college."

"I got this really great job."

"Luke, this is Charli."

"I love you...Charli."


	2. Crying

Rory carried a tray past a table.

"Miss, miss, where's our food?"

"On its way."she sighed and blew a piece of short hair out of her face as she delivered the tray to a waiting table. She cleared another one and basically worked her butt of for the next two hours. Finally she ditched her apron and clocked out. It was already 10 pm. She'd been working since 6 that morning. She did a morning shift at Starbucks from 6 until 10 and then worked at a bookstore from 10:30 till 4. At 5 she started her shift at Applebee's and that didn't end until 10. On weekends she would head over to her job at a bar from 11 until 3 AM. Then she'd head home for two hours of sleep and do it all again.

She hated her life the way it was. She opened her apartment door and glanced around. All her things were in boxes and her bed was unmade. The walls were a dingy white and there were 7 locks on the door, if that said anything. The only window opened to a fire escape. The apartment was one small room. She hadn't even bothered to hang a curtain in front of the shower and toilet. No one ever came over anyways.

She was a shadow of her former self. All her clothes fell off of her. Mostly because she didn't have time to eat, or didn't feel like it. Tonight she was starving. She opened the small cube fridge and found a bottle of soda and a Snickers bar. Otherwise it was empty. She ate the candy and drank the soda before falling into bed, fully clothed.

She curled into a ball under the covers making herself as small as possible before taking a deep shaky breath. THen the tears began to fall. They did every night. She hated her life, her apartment, her body, her job, everything. She hated that she and Lorelai weren't talking and that she had yelled at her grandparents. She hated that Jess turned her down when she went running back to him and that even Logan left her. She buried her face in the pillow and let out a muffled scream before gasping softly for air and drifting off to sleep.

_Catch Me When I Fall-Ashlee Simpson_

Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off something's killing me

I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That sometimes loneliness is a part of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there

Who's Not Ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

Who's gonna catch me when I fall

Who's gonna catch me when I fall

Who's Not Ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall


	3. Mixed Up

Jess smiled contently as he gathered an armful of books and headed out the door.

"Bye Dylan!"He called.

"See ya tomorrow Mariano!"his elderly employer called back.

Jess walked 3 blocks to his apartment and took the 4 flights of stairs up to his floor. As he walked down the hall he made out a form lying in front of his door.

He nudged it gently with his foot and unlocked the door.

"Jess!"she leapt up and hugged him. She grabbed some of his books and helped him carry them inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to see you."

"And?"

"And at work today we got in some new stuff and I wanted to play it for you."

"Stick it in." Jess nodded towards his large stereo system.

"Jess!"she gasped in horror as she opened the 6 disc changer.

"What?" he asked and moved over to her.  
"XTC?"

"What?" Jess shrugged." They're good."

"They are good. I agree completely. They just don't seem like you."

"Charli, please." he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm not allowed to classify you." she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend of 8 months.

"What have we got?" he asked and grabbed the cases.

"The first 3 are old ones but we just got them in. The last one is new." she explained and hit play.

"The Cure, The Beatles, The Black Eyed Peas, and Mixed Up."

"What's mixed up?" she asked. She was dancing to a Black Eyed Peas song.

"The band is called Mixed Up."

"I know!" she called back over the music." Want a soda?"

"No thanks." he called as she danced into the kitchen. He switched the music to Messed Up's CD and then flipped open the case to see the picture of the band. He stopped the second he opened it.

"Charli, what do you know about Mixed Up?"

"Nothing. Kaycee likes them though." she called as she came back in." Why?"

"Cuz I know them."

"Who?"

"Mixed Up. Lane, Zach, Brian, and Dave. I thought Dave quit but apparently he's back."

"You know these people?" she was shocked.

"They're from Stars Hollow. Rory and I used to sit in on their practices all the time. I mean, okay no more Rory talk."

"Why do you never talk about her?"Charli asked suddenly.

"She's so screwed up Charli. She used to be this great girl. Not as great as you but she was great. She loved movies, books, music, anything weird and was brilliant. She was on her way to Harvard."

"What happened?"Charli turned down the music and sat beside Jess on the overstuffed chair.

"She met Logan Huntzberger."

"Huntzberger? The newspaper guy?"

"His son."

"Oh, and then her?"Charli asked. She slurped her coke loudly.

"Knock it off. Then his dad, the newspaper guy told Rory she didn't have what it took to be a journalist."

"And she wanted to be?"

"It was her dream."

"Good dream. Then what happened?"

"She dropped out of Yale and-"

"I thought she was at Harvard."

"No, she went to Yale."

"Didn't get into Harvard?"

"She got in. She just chose Yale."

"Oh."Charli paused a moment and slurped her soda."Go on."

"Stop that before I take it. Anyways she dropped out of Yale and had this huge fight with her mom and they aren't talking or something."

"Wow."Charli sighed.

"Did I mention the part where she had an affair with her married ex-boyfriend?"

"Wow."Charli said again.

"Yeah."

"you're lucky I'm normal."

"Yeah right. you? Normal? Anything but."

"Hey!"she smacked his arm.  
"I like you not normal. Don't worry."he grinned and turned the music back up watching as she got up to dance some more.


	4. Ding Dong Ditch:Phone Style

Rory left Starbucks and headed to her bookstore job. She had lost her job at Applebee's the night before. She apparently wasn't doing the best she could. She'd compensated by talking Starbucks into letting her work from 6 to 2. Now she just had to talk her boss Mr. Rolland at the bookstore if she could start work at 3 and work until closing, at 9. Otherwise she'd have to find another job and she couldn't handle 4 jobs anymore.   
"Morning Mr. Rolland."she said with a smile as she walked in. This was the only place in New York she was happy.

"Morning Rory, how are you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you before you go."

"Sure, whats up?"he asked and leaned on the counter to listen.

"I lost my job at Applebee's last night. I managed to talk my morning job at Starbucks into letting me work more hours. The problem is they want me to work until 2. And I start my shift here at 10:30."

"you come in at 2:30 and work till 9. We'll call it even."he said with a smile.

"You're the best Mr Rolland."rory smiled.

"I know. Get to work. I'm going to the other bookstore."

"Thanks again. Bye!"

"Bye Rory."he headed out. he owned 3 bookstores in the city. He trusted most of his workers so he bounced around. He didn't spend much time at the one Rory worked at. He knew she could do a great job and they were the slowest there.

Rory sighed and sat on the stool behind the counter. She pulled Anthem by Ayn Rand out from under the counter and flipped to the page she had marked. She read happily for a while and suddenly was hit with an overwhelming urge to talk to Lorelai.

Without thinking she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey It's Lorelai! I'm gone so-crap that towel just caught on fire! Leaveamessage!"she screamed at the end.

Rory hung up. She called again.

"Hello?"Lorelai asked."Hello? God? Are you there? It's me, Margaret!"

Rory hung up. She waited a few minutes and called again.

"Pizza Hut, the place where you get really good pizza and then you get fat, what can I get you?"

Rory hung up. And called again.

"Luke's Diner."she tried the next time.

Rory hung up. Her mom was still trying to be witty. She called again.

"Hey, I'm Suzie, would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?"

Rory hung up and instantly redialed, regretting her hang up.

"Cathy Coffee, coffee expert. I say screw Starbucks go straight for Luke's."

Rory hung up. Screw Starbucks. Rory hated Starbucks even though she worked there. Once more.

"STOP CALLING ME!"Lorelai shrieked into the phone and then hung up. When Rory tried again she didn't answer. She hung up and went back to Anthem.


	5. The Eagle's Club

"Jess, phone!"Charli called out. He had just gotten home from work and found her sitting at his kitchen table, reading his copy of On the Road.

"Thanks."he grabbed it."Hello?"

"jess, hey how's it going?"

"Hey Luke."Jess went back to the couch. He and Luke had been talking more the past few months.

"Listen I have a favor to ask."

"I'm busy."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I have cancer. I can't do it."

"Jess!"Luke sighed loudly into the phone.

"Sorry. What?"

"Lorelai wants to meet Charli."

"What?"

"Want to double date?"

"What?"Jess asked again.

"Please?"

"Luke."

"Jess, come on."

"No."

"You owe me."

Jess sighed."Fine."

"Okay great. You guys busy on Friday?"

"Hold on."Jess put the phone to his shoulder and went into the kitchen."Got plans on Friday?"

"I work till 4. Why?"Charli asked without looking up.

"She works till 4, I work till 5."Jess relayed to Luke.

"Okay, we can meet in Hartford around 7 then? Can you get here that fast?"

"I guess so."

"Good. We'll see you Friday at 7 at The Eagle's Club."

"Is that a joke?"

"It's a restaurant."Luke answered.

"Fine. The Eagles Club. Bye."

"Bye."the hung up and Jess sat on the chair beside Charli. She finally put the book down and turned to face him.

"What's going on? What about The Eagles Club?"

"It's a restaurant. We're double dating Luke and Lorelai there on Friday."

"why?"Charli asked. She didn't seem upset just curious.  
"Lorelai wants to meet you."

"Oh, okay."Charli smiled and turned back to the book. Jess watched her read for a minute. A tendril of her wispy blonde chin length hair fell in her face. She left it and kept reading her green eyes moving slowly across the page. Jess tucked the hair behind her ear and went into the living room to find his own book.

A few hours later Charli came into the living room and sat cross legged on the couch, facing him.

"I gotta go."

"Okay."he put the book down.

"Tell me about Lorelai, first."she said.

"Lorelai is Luke's girlfriend."

"How descriptive."

"And Rory's mom. She's kinda crazy, immature, wild, addicted to coffee, always hungry and always teasing people. Don't be insulted, it basically means she likes you."

"Oh. She's nice?"

"Yeah."  
"What will she think of me and you? I mean you dated her daughter."Charli looked concerned. Charli was usually easy-going about everything.

"She'll love you. She didn't like me when I was with Rory. She can stand me more now, she actually tolerates me. You she'll love. You 2 are so similar and she doesn't want me dating Rory. She won't even think about it."

"Okay."Charli nodded slowly and leaned over for a kiss and hug good-bye.

"See you Friday then? Or tomorrow?"

"Friday. I'm baby-sitting my brother's kids tomorrow. I'll meet you at the bookstore at 5 okay?"

"Okay, we'll leave right away."

"Okay."she kissed him again and left. He watched her leave and hoped what he said was all true before going back to his book.


	6. Number One Suspect

"Hey mister recommend a book for me!"Charli sang as she bounced into the bookstore. Jess was tucking his current book beneath the counter and grabbing his coat.

"Good-Night Moon."he said dryly.

"You grab the book cuz I brought the tunes."she said.  
"Whatcha got?"

"Surprise."

"You got your car or are we taking a bus?"he asked as they headed hand in hand for the door.

"My car. You drive though okay? You know the way better."

"Okay."he opened the door for her and went around to the driver's side. He started driving immediately, pushing the speed limit to avoid being late meeting Luke and Lorelai.

"Ready? CD one."Charli said and drummed on the dashboard dramatically before hitting play."Guess!"she encouraged him.

"Black Sabbath."he knew instantly.

"Not fair. I work in the record store. you know books, I know music."

"I know everything."he said.

"Everything?"she asked.

"Yes, including the fact that there is always a cop right here around that bend in the highway."Jess pointed as he slowed drastically. As they passed Charli spotted the car hidden from sight.

"You're brilliant. Too smart for me."  
"I know."he said and again put the petal to the metal. She danced in her seat to the music even getting Jess into it...a little.

They screeched into the parking lot and he hit the brake as they hit a spot.

"Nice entrance."Charli giggled.

"If you could read a map we wouldn't have been late."he blamed. He opened the door for her and took a minute to notice her outfit. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a light blue sweater. She linked her fingers in his and they went inside.

"You look nice"he commented as they approached the door.

"Thanks. You too, babe."she smiled down at his nicer jeans and plain black tee shirt.

"Yeah. Thanks."he opened the door for her and led her to the people waiting inside.

"Luke Danes?"Jess asked the waiter.

"Aha, right this way."the waiter led them to a table where Luke and Lorelai were already waiting. They stood up. Luke was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans and Lorelai was wearing a black A-line skirt and a pink long sleeved shirt.

"Hey Luke. Sorry we're late. Charli this is Lorelai, Luke's girlfriend. Lorelai this is Charli, my girlfriend."Jess introduced them.

"Hey Charli! Great sweater! Sit! We waited for you to order but because of that I have to order double. Cuz now I'm starved."

"Jess got lost."Charli explained as they all sat.

"Did not."Jess scoffed.

"I bet."Luke rolled his eyes.  
"Not my fault Charli can't read a map."

"Not my fault you were dancing and not paying attention to the exits either."Charli retorted.  
"jess danced?"Lorelai gasped."To what?"

"Black Sabbath, Outkast, Blondie, and ABBA. I made the music choices."Charli smiled.

"Jess danced."Lorelai giggled and her cell phone rang.  
"Oh, hold on. Hello? Hello? Hello?"Lorelai growled and hung up.  
"Who was that?"Luke asked.

"I don't know. I've been getting these weird calls all week. Someone will call and say nothing. They keep calling, I act adorable of course and they hang up. Finally I freak out, they stop until the next day and the cycle begins again."

"It's not Kirk is it?"Luke asked with a frown.

"Of course not. I already checked. he has a different phone number. Actually it's a New York area code."Lorelai said.

"That's weird."Luke said.

"Jess, have you been prank calling me?"Lorelai asked,

"I was right here when you got a call. I think that rules me out."

"I think that makes you my number one suspect."she stared him down, teasingly and went back to chatting with Charli.


	7. 3rd World Country

Rory sighed. She had taken a bus down to Stars Hollow. She had a backpack with some clothes, just in case. She was wearing baggy clothes and had her hair tucked up into a baseball hat. She knew no one would recognize her figure either. They just might be curious about the newcomer. She would steer clear of crowded areas. She headed first to Lorelai's. No one was home. She passed by Luke's. Caesar was inside dancing with a mop and singing into a ketchup bottle. She rolled her eyes and hurried down a side street as she saw Patty coming. She waited until it was clear and then heard a familiar voice approaching.

"Caesars singing again!"

"Oh jeez."Luke put in.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever seen"a female said.

"You haven't met Kirk yet."Jess said.

"Oh yeah. Kirk's hilarious. Beside's I still want to see Jess dance!"

"Not gonna happen."Jess answered.

"Come on Jess, please for me?"

"Yeah for Charli?"Lorelai pouted.

"Not gonna happen."

"I for one, don't wanna see Jess dance."Luke said.

"I do."

"No you don't."Jess said again.  
"Yes I do because then-"

"Who wants pie?"Luke asked, effectively cutting off Lorelai.

"Pie! Yes!"Lorelai gasped."Hungry Charli?"

"Starved! We ate like a whole hour ago!"

"I know! It's nuts! I think I'm becomming a 3rd World Country all on my own. you know all those skinny people?"  
"You aren't a 3rd world country."Luke sighed.

"I think I am."

"You are not."Jess sighed.

"Luuke!"lorelai whined and Rory heard the door shut and the chattering stop as they all went into the diner. A bit later Ceaser came out and Rory walked slowly past the diner. Luke was serving pie to Lorelai, Jess, and a pretty blonde girl sitting at the counter.

"Who's that?"Luke asked.

"Who?"Lorelai asked eagerly diving into her pie.  
"The person outside the window."he was careful not to look at them. Charli, Lorelai and Jess weren't so subtle. They all whipped around and stared. The stranger went running.

"I don't know."Jess said.

"Skinny."Charli commented.

"3rd World Country Skinny?"Lorelai asked.

"Bulimic skinny."Jess answered.

"That's it."Charli nodded and delved into her pie.


	8. Grow Up!

"Wanna stay here tonight?"Luke asked finally. "it's too late to drive back."

"Charli can stay at my house and we can watch movies!"Lorelai exclaimed.

"We don't have clothes."Jess said.  
"Charli can use mine. We're about the same size. Okay, she's smaller. no big."

"Okay. Fine. I'll stay here with Luke."

"Good plan."Lorelai nodded."Ready to go Charli?"

"Yep."Charli stood and kissed Jess.

"Night."he said softly.

"Night."Luke and lorelai finished their own good-bye and headed out for their "slumber party."

"Luke?"

"Was that?"

"Rory?"Jess finished.

"Looked like."

"What's she doing here?"

"I dont know. Haven't talked to her in a year."

"Same here. I'm going to bed. I'll leave stuff out for you."

"Okay. I'm gonna walk around."

"Don't do anything to make Taylor mad."Luke warned.

Jess smirked."I won't Uncle Luke."

"Don't Uncle Luke me."Luke glared and bopped Jess on the head before going upstairs.

Jess headed outside and pulled out a cigarette. he lit it and walked towards his favorite spot in Stars Hollow. He finally reached it and sat down. He stared into the water and flicked his cigarette in. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"Oh!"a voice gasped.

He turned and saw her."Rory?"

"Oh my gosh."Rory turned and ran.

Now or never. He jumped up and followed her.

"Rory, come back here!"he yelled. He finally grabbed her arm. His fingers overlapped around her tiny arm.

"What?"she asked. She yanked her arm away and folded her arms angrily. She frowned up at him.  
"Prank calling Lorelai lately?"

She sighed."They weren't prank calls. I just keep losing my nerve."

"Get a backbone. Get some meat on your bones while you're at it. You're half your normal size."

"Leave me alone."

"Hey, you searched me out last time. And now you came here."

"Not looking for you!"she glared at him.  
"Good. Cuz you're a screwup."

"What?"she looked taken aback.

"You heard me. You're a screwup Rory. You dropped out of Yale and gave up on your dreams all because one man didn't have faith in you. not everyone will ahve faith in you. No one had faith in me and I still made it. I wrote a book and got it out there."

"I'm not a screwup. I just changed my dream."  
'to what?"he asked."To being unhappy?"

"What are you doing with yourself Rory? You got another boyfriend? One that'll cheat on you like Dean or Logan? Or one that's always partying and getting drunk like Logan? Someone smart? Doubt it! What are you doing with your life, Rory? Got a job? Got money? An apartment? Talking to Lane? She's making it big now. Her band's first album made the New York Times this week. You see that? You care about anyone but yourself Rory? You killed Lorelai when you left. You killed me when you came back. You killed your grandparents and Lane and even Paris. I saw her, Rory. Paris came into the bookstore where I work. She was there and she told me she hated that you left Yale. She told me she was engaged to whatever his name is and that she'd happy. Oh and she's not pre-med anymore, did you know that? She changed her major to journalism, Rory. She'd doing your dream, what are you doing? Nothing. Grow up Rory! Wake up and Look around! Your life Sucks! What are you going to do about it? Do you like it like this? Do you like being a screwup? I hope not, for your sake. Just grow up Rory. Just grow up!"Jess said angrily and stormed past her.

Rory sank to the ground and as his words sank in the nightly tears began to fall.


	9. Sorry

Charli drove on the way home. She blasted music and danced and tried to ignore the fact that Jess was staring wordlessly out the window. he'd been crabby and silent all morning, not even responding to Lorelai's teasing and Kirk's quirkiness.

"What's wrong, baby?"she asked finally, turning down her ACDC.

"Nothing."he scoffed and leaned his head back against the seat. He shut his eyes."I'm tired."

She sighed and turned her attention back to the road.

They finally reached New York. She stopped the car in front of his apartment and turned to him. He wasn't paying much attention. He leaned over and kissed her and then opened the door and went inside. She sat, waiting for a break in traffic when suddenly he returned. She rolled down the window.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."he leaned in and kissed her again. A real kiss, not a peck like before.

Charli grinned."Thanks, Baby. Gotta go, break in traffic. Love you!"she pulled the car out and Jess went back upstairs.

* * *

Rory woke from her uncomfortable sleep. She had ended up crawling under a tree. She hated nature. She had been up late thinking about what Jess said.

Her life really was screwed up. She needed to grow up and learn to do things differently. First, though, she needed a shower.

She headed over to Lorelai's house. She found the car already gone so she got the key out of the turtle and went inside.

She showered and stole a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from Lorelai's closet. They were way too big but Rory used a belt and didn't care about the shirt.

She brushed her hair and let it dry as she walked to the Dragonfly.

She used a backroad to get there so no one saw her. She finally arrived. She paused as she stared at the great looking Inn. Then she walked up and went inside.

"But Lorelai!"Michel whined.

"Michel, just do it!"

"But that woman, she is a pain!"

"I don't care Michel. It's your job. Just do it!"Lorelai exclaimed.

"Is that you offspring?"Michel asked in his annoying accent.

"My what?"

"Your child, your offspring, your daughter, her!"Michel pointed.

"Michel, what are you talking about?"Lorelai turned around and saw rory standing there staring at her. Lorelai froze.

"Ha, I win!"Michel smirked and walked away.

"Rory?"Lorelai started walking slowly towards her.

"Mom, I just want to say that I am so sorry for being such a brat. I messed up. My life sucks right now. I have this crappy apartment and like a zillion jobs that pay nothing and I have no money and no food and I just miss you. I want to go back to school. I mean first I ahve to make peace with grandma and grandpa but maybe they'd let me go back. I want to be me again, mom. I hate this person, this girl. She's living my life but she isn't me. I'm so so sorry mom."

"Oh babe!"Lorelai threw her arms around Rory in a bone-crushing hug."I love you sweets."

"I love you too mom."Rory whispered in Lorelai's ear as she hugged her back.

"Wow, are you thin."Lorelai pulled away."Are those my clothes?"

"I didn't think you'd mind."Rory shrugged slightly.

"I don't. Anyways, plan of action. We're going to get you some Sookie food and some Luke coffee and then we're going to call Grandma and ask if we could meet with her. You ask her about school. Then we call the school and ask them if you can re-enroll. It would have to be for next September but you could do it. And then we move your things down here and you live with me."Lorelai said."Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."Rory grinned."I'm so sorry."  
"Aw honey, I forgive you. Now come on."Lorelai pulled her into the kitchen where Sookie greeted her happily with hugs and lunch.


	10. You Love Her

_Chapter 10-You Love Her_

"Strike! Yes!"

"No way!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You're so going down."

"Jess, baby, your turn."Charli said and turned to him.

He nodded. He got up, bowled and then sat back down.

"Jess, what's wrong with you? You've barely said 2 words all night. Even Brittany, Kyle and Danielle have noticed that something's wrong."Charli asked when he sat back down.

"Nothing. Just thinking."His phone rang suddenly."It's loud. I'll be right back."He told her.

"I'll bowl for you."She answered.

"Hello?"Jess asked as he went outside.

"Jess?"

"Who else would it be?"Jess asked Luke.

"Sorry. You will never guess what happened yesterday."

"Taylor wore something other than a sweater."Jess said dryly.

"No. We all wish. Rory was in town, you know? We were right, that was her, the skinny girl outside the diner."

"Okay."Jess sat on the curb and lit a cigarette.

"And she came to Lorelai and apologized for everything. She said she'd been a brat and that she was stupid. Apparently she's really struggling. She has a crappy apartment and crappy jobs and she wants to go back to school. Isn't that great?"

Jess was shocked.She'd listened to him? Taken his advice? Did this mean that-?

"Jess, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Luke, I should probably tell you something."

"What?"  
"I talked to Rory that night."

"Oh jeez, Jess."

"Don't oh jeez me, she's back on the right track isn't she?"

"What'd you tell her?"Luke asked, ignoring Jess's comment.

"I told her she needed to grow up. She went out with guys who cheated on her and were wrong for her and that she killed everyone when she cut them out of her lives and I told her to think about what her life used to be like. Did she like it then or now? Apparently she chose then."

"Jess, can you come down here?"Luke asked suddenly.

"What? Why?"  
"I want to talk to you. In person."

"Oh jeez. Get all buddy, buddy? Man to man?"Jess asked sarcastically.

"Can you do it or not?"Luke asked, annoyed.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a couple hours."

"Good. See you then."Luke said.

Jess went back inside and pulled Charli outside.

"What's going on, baby?"

"Charli, I have to go to Stars Hollow. Luke wants to talk to me and-"

"And what?"She asked.

"Rory's there. She wants to put her life back together."

"That's good I guess."

"Yeah, I think it was because I talked to her the other night."

"What? When?"Charli looked confused, shocked, hurt, and even a little angry.

"The night we were in the Hollow. She was that skinny girl outside the diner. I ran into her that night and told her what she was doing wrong. I made her think and I really need to talk to her now, Charli."

"Oh."Charli bit her lip."Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."He said.

"You love her."Charli stated simply.

"What? Charli that's crazy. I love you. She may be changing but she's still messed up."

"You love her, Jess. You love me too, I can tell but you love her in a different way."

"Charli, don't do this."Jess pleaded.

"Jess, I think we should break up."

"And she does it."Jess ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Jess, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend that you love me as much as you love her! You two had something. I know we have something. We have something great. You've given me the best 8 and a half months of my life but we're done. Those good times are over Jess. Go find Rory and tell her how you feel before you lose her again. Please, Jess."

"Charli, that's not-"

"Don't tell me it's not true, Jess. Don't lie to me. Go. I love you. I'll always love you but you need to be with Rory. I'll move on."

"Charli, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know. Go."She pushed him towards the street. He rushed towards the subway and waved to her one last time before disappearing from her sight.

"Jess Mariano, I love you. I'll never find another guy like you. Rory better realize what she's got when you come back or she's the dumbest girl alive. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you."She whispered softly to herself. She realized her eyes were watering so she hurried inside.

When her friends questioned her she blamed the tears on the smoky atmosphere and continued bowling like nothing was wrong.


	11. Welcome Back to Boonesville

Luke was in the diner when Jess arrived. He climbed off the bus, bag in hand and went into the diner. Kirk and 3 other customers were the only ones there.

"Luke, more coffee please."Kirk requested.

"No."

"But Luke-"

"No."

"Luke, Come on. Remember what I told you about France?"

"Too bad. We aren't in France. No coffee unless you order food."Luke retorted.

"Fine. I'll have a Cheeseburger."

"Fine."

"And fries."

"Got it Kirk."

"And a doughnut."

"Kirk!"

"Skip the doughnut."Kirk's shoulder drooped a bit.

"Jess."Luke said suddenly.

"Hey."Jess passed by and went straight upstairs.

Luke came up a few minutes later.

"You're here."

"Sure."

"What's wrong?"Luke asked.

"Nothing."Jess closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the couch.

"Jess, come on. I can tell somethings wrong."

"Thank you Dr. Phil."Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess, jeez. I just wanted to help."

"Again, thanks Dr Phil."

"Jess!"

"Charli broke up with me."Jess said finally.  
"What? Why? You two were doing so well!"Luke was shocked.

"She says I love Rory."

"You do."

"Luke!"Jess exclaimed angrily, his head coming up to stare at his uncle.

"It's true. You always have, always will. You can't help it. It's chemistry."

"Jeez, who died and left you the love doctor?"Jess rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Too many movies with Lorelai."

"Figures."Jess sniffed slightly, knowing the noise annoys Luke.

"Stop it. So what now?"

Jess sniffed again." I don't know. I go home."

"Jess, you have to at least see her. Talk to her."

"I'll see."

"Jess."

"I'll stick around a couple days. With the Boonsville's gossip mill she'll know I'm here soon. If she wants to talk she can find me. If not I'm going back to New York. I'm taking off work for this so be grateful."

"Fine. Do it your way. You're going to lose her again though."

"That's fine."

"Fine."Luke, very irritated, moved to the door. He opened it and turned around."Hey, Jess."

"What?"Jess sighed.

"Welcome back to Boonesville."Luke smiled.

Jess rolled his eyes and managed a small smile back before going to unpack his small bag.


	12. An Apology

AN-last chapter everyone! Sorry, I know it was kinda quick. Here it goes, hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed! If you DID review I mentioned you below!

**SmilesAreAllINeed**-Thanks for the suggestions and i will be doing something similar in a different story! I hope you'll read my new ones I'm writing and find out which one it is!**ddani**-thanks for agreeing!**cmtaylor531**-Thanks, I also think its a nice change to have Rory be in the wrong and Jess be right. **Iluvmylowandbaseball**-thanks for the tips! I really appreciate it! I was in a mega hurry to post since i haven't been lately so I've been posting without checking carefully but thats not excuse! Thanks for keeping me on top of things! Sorry! **Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**- thanks a ton! You're great! **pottergurl1427**-thanks especially to you for always reviewing and making sure I kept posting when I was slacking! Without your support I may have abandoned this story around chapter 8! hope you'll check out my other stories and do the same with those! **OrangePunk**-Thanks! I'm happy with it too!

READ ON!

As Jess predicted, Rory had soon learned he was in town. She didn't know whether she wanted to see him or not. She figured she at least owed him an apology.

"Rory!"Lorelai cried interrupting Rory's though process.

"What?"

"Do you have my red shirt?"

"No."

"Okay!"She called and disappeared again. Rory heard some crashes and several choice words from Lorelai's room but she ignored them.

Finally she decided to go for it. Rory changed out of her pajamas and into a white sundress. Dresses fit her best right now while she was still filling back out. She headed for the door.

"Mom, I'll be back later!"She called.

"Uh-huh! Ouch. Shi-"Rory slammed the door on her way out. She waved at Babette but kept walking. Finally she reached Luke's.

"Hey Luke."She said.

"Rory."He said. He glanced at her and she managed to keep his eye contact.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."Luke nodded towards the staircase and without permission Rory was on her way up.

She knocked and upon a mumbled response she opened the door.

"Jess."She greeted him a bit stiffly. He was slumped on the couch.

"Rory."He mimicked her tone.

She rolled her eyes."Don't make this hard for me. I came to apologize."

"For what?"He was suddenly attentive.

"For yelling at you and expecting you to just take me back before. I guess you've moved on. Mom told me you have a girlfriend so I guess that's cool. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just want you to be happy. So I'm sorry."She turned to leave.

"I don't have a girlfriend."He said to himself after she left. He sighed. He had told Luke he would take care of this if she came to see him and he hadn't. Now or never, he thought to himself.

He heaved off the couch and ran downstairs. He looked to Luke who pointed outside and left. Jess ran out and saw a flash of white. Not her. He jogged down the street and caught up with her halfway down it. He panted as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
"What?"She asked him. She turned to face him. He caught his breath and looked at her.

"What?"She repeated.

He ignored the question for the moment and in one movement had her in his arms for a kiss.

After a few seconds he set her back on the ground and she gawked at him."What was that for?"

"I think I love you. I was pissed and that's why I turned you down before."

"Good reason."She said softly.

"No it's not."He shrugged. He turned and began walking away again.

She waited until he was about 15 feet away."I love you too."

He turned and came back. She grinned and this time she pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly.

"Let's go get food." she said suddenly and started walking away.

He stared after her laughing and shaking his head. She was always spontaneous and hopefully they wouldn't be apart again. He jogged after her and they entered the diner, hands linked.

END!

AN-So? What'd you think? Good? Sucked? Click the little button there points and let me know. I'm posting the first chapter of my new story tonight also so check that out! I wanna know what you guys think so I can be better!

(btw i never put a disclaimer however i think everyone here knows i don't own GG or any of the characters except Charli and other characters you have never heard of and probably won't again! Lol, neways...)


End file.
